bbc_video_ukfandomcom-20200215-history
Watch with Mother
|running time = 75 minutes |catalogue number = BBCV4091 |rating = }} Watch with Mother is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 5th October 1987. Description At long last this is your chance to re-capture those halcyon days when puppets had strings, dogs were Spotty and little men lived in flowerpots at the bottom of the garden. If you're very young, or not so very young, this video is a unique opportunity to enjoy a whole week of vintage Watch With Mother. Are you sitting comfortably? Good. Then let's join Bill and Ben and all the others in... Episodes # PICTURE BOOK - Monday - Transmitted 15th April 1963 # ANDY PANDY - Tuesday - Transmitted 16th September 1952 # FLOWERPOT MEN - Wednesday - Transmitted 22nd January 1953 # RAG,TAG AND BOBTAIL - Thursday - Transmitted 18th July 1957 # WOODENTOPS - Friday - Transmitted 9th September 1955 Credits Trivia Goofs Opening (Original 1987 release) * Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 * Warning screen * BBC Video Star logo (Watch with Mother variant) (1981-1988) * Watch with Mother title card * Start of Picture Book (1963) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Woodentops (1955) * Goodbye * BBC Video logo (ending) (Watch with Mother variant) (1981-1988) * Warning screen Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery Watch with Mother (UK VHS 1987) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine watch-with-mother-22094l.jpg|Cassette Watch with Mother (UK VHS 1987) Cassette.png Video clips Category:1980's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Watch with Mother Category:Picture Book Category:Andy Pandy Category:Vera McKechnie (Andy Pandy Narrator) Category:Bill and Ben the Flowerpot Men Category:Rag Tag and Bobtail Category:The Woodentops Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:BBC Video Star ident from 1980 to 1988 Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 (announced by Rupert Farley)